


Surprise Dinner

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [73]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoying Parents, Domestic Fluff, F/F, and they're nosy house guests, not really smut, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Ty Lee's parents arrive at Azula and Ty Lee's house unannounced, ready to ask invasive questions and spend the night.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Surprise Dinner

Azula sat in a secluded corner on the silent floor of the public law library, deep into an old book that probably hadn’t been read since it got put on the shelf. But Azula was looking for something, and she was nothing if not thorough. 

She had her headphones in and was slowly nodding along to her music as she flipped through the book and took notes on a crisp, yellow legal pad. It was all coming together, she thought.

Suddenly the floor began to shake. Startled, she looked up to see what was going on, only to be confronted by her girlfriend bouncing towards her. 

Azula closed the book, marking her page with a scrap of paper, and took out her headphones. 

“‘Zula!” Ty Lee exclaimed when she approached her. 

Azula narrowed her eyes at her and made a shushing motion, pointing at the “silent floor” sign. 

Ty Lee chewed on her lip and looked around.

“Is it urgent,” Azula whispered quietly. 

Ty Lee nodded. 

Azula sighed and slid her chair back, indicating for Ty Lee to approach. 

Ty Lee broke into a smile and hopped over the table directly onto Azula’s lap, straddling her, and throwing her arms tightly around Azula’s neck. 

Azula blushed deeply even though there was no one around to see. After recovering from the momentary shock Azula wrapped her arms around Ty Lee’s back and rubbed it soothingly. She could feel the girl was tense.

For a while Azula just held Ty Lee, while she waited patiently for her girlfriend to reveal why she was in the library. After realizing that it could take a while for this to occur naturally, Azula decided to expedite the process. 

She pushed Ty Lee’s braid over her shoulder and leaned into her ear. 

“I’m surprised you even knew where the library was,” she whispered. 

Ty Lee giggled silently and shook a little on top of Azula. After composing herself she leaned into Azula’s ear.

“It was easy to find after the internet said it was just one block away from the mall,” Ty Lee whispered. “I almost went into the mall, but finding you was much more important. But when this is resolved, I saw a shirt that would look really good on you.”

Azula smiled, despite herself, at how cute her girlfriend was. She tilted Ty Lee’s head towards her and kissed her gently before pulling back and bringing her mouth to her ear again.

“So what needs to be resolved? Should we move somewhere we can really talk?”

“I’m kinda comfortable here,” Ty Lee said, shifting around a little. Azula smirked and ran her hands down to her butt, squeezing it gently and causing Ty Lee’s breath to catch. “But we probably should take this somewhere else,” the girl added. 

Azula nodded and nudged Ty Lee off of her. Her girlfriend got up and watched patiently as Azula packed her things into a large bag and slung it over her shoulder. 

When Azula was done she grabbed Ty Lee’s hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked out of the library. 

Once they were outside and it was safe to talk Azula stopped walking. 

“What’s up?” She asked. “I thought we had plans for dinner?”

“Yeah we did,” Ty Lee said, looking down at her feet and fidgeting. “Something came up.”

Azula tilted her head and lifted the hand that wasn’t holding Ty Lee’s to softly take her chin and angle it so Ty Lee was looking at her. 

“What came up?” She prompted. 

“My parents,” Ty Lee said slowly. 

“What about them?”

“They want to have dinner with us,” Ty Lee said.

Azula let go of her face and brushed her fingers through Ty Lee’s bangs, pushing them behind her ear and stroking her cheek with her thumb. 

“Okay,” she said slowly. “You couldn’t text me? You came to the legal library I frequent, that is two towns over, to let me know? How did you even get here?”

“I took an uber,” Ty Lee said, only answering the last question. 

“And what about the other things,” Azula asked. 

“Is your car here,” Ty Lee asked, suddenly, looking around at the street outside the library. 

Azula sighed and began to walk towards where she’d parked her car, Ty Lee following silently, half of a step behind her.

“Your evasiveness is getting on my nerves Ty, I’m not going to lie to you. Whatever you don’t want to tell me is obviously important so I think you should spit it out,” Azula said as they walked. 

“I’m sorry,” Ty Lee said.

Azula said nothing. Instead, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys and unlocked her car which the girls had approached. 

She opened the passenger door for her girlfriend, closing it after Ty Lee slid in, before walking around to the driver’s side and getting in herself. She tossed her bag into the backseat. 

Ty Lee took the aux cord and slid it into her phone, causing her music to flood the car. 

“I’m not going to prompt you anymore,” Azula said as she pulled onto the road. “We’re no longer children. You’re an adult woman and you can act like one.”

Ty Lee picked at her nails. 

Azula rolled her eyes and took Ty Lee’s hand again, squeezing it. 

“I just hate when you get mad at me,” Ty Lee said. 

“It’s sometimes unavoidable but we’ll get through it,” Azula said dryly. “I’m more likely to get mad at your annoying silence.”

“That’s true,” Ty Lee said quietly. 

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Azula breached the silence again. 

“Baby, your parents are inside of our house right now and I’d love to know how they got there before we arrive,” she said bluntly. 

Ty Lee looked at her with wide eyes. 

“Sometimes it hurts my feelings when you forget that I’m actually a genius,” Azula said, giving her girlfriend a half smile, half smirk.

“How did you know, for real,” Ty Lee asked. 

“If we were going out to dinner with your parents you could have texted me but you know that they bother me, so you had to intercept me in case I flipped out on them because they were already at our home. Also they haven’t visited the house since we moved in and I know they’ve been waiting for their opportunity to do that. If I had to wager a guess I’d say they arrived unannounced and are planning to stay the night,” Azula reasoned.

Ty Lee nodded. 

“That about sums it up,” she said. “Are you mad,” she asked. Her eyes searched Azula’s face for any sign of aggression or displeasure.

“I’m certainly inconvenienced,” Azula said. “They’re alone in there now? They’re probably going through all of our stuff.” 

“I thought it would be better to come get you as fast as possible,” Ty Lee said. 

“And to gauge my mood?”

Ty Lee looked away. 

“Don’t worry Ty,” Azula said. “I can be a very good hostess to your parents. Even if they ask really intrusive and annoying questions, and invade our privacy relentlessly.”

“It’s only one night. They’re kind of touring all their daughters' houses so my little sister is tomorrow night.” 

Azula brought Ty Lee’s hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles. 

“It’s all going to be okay,” she said. Ty Lee looked visibly calmer. “For me, for you, and for them,” Azula added. “I know they stress you out too.”

She stopped at their gate and rolled down her window, allowing the camera to scan her thumb and her retina. The bars swung open and Azula proceeded.

She saw Ty Lee’s parents car in the driveway, right in the middle of where Azula usually parked. 

Ty Lee rubbed her thumb over Azula’s hand as she left her car in their driveway next to Ty Lee’s parents. 

Azula got out of the car and walked around to Ty Lee’s door, holding it open. 

“Ready?”

Ty Lee got out and hugged Azula, hard.

“I didn’t think you were going to take this so well,” she said into her chest. “I know how much you hate when anyone shows up unannounced, even Mai or Zuko.”

“No point in stressing about it now baby,” Azula said, kissing Ty Lee’s head. 

“You’re being almost suspiciously nice and calm,” Ty Le pointed out as they walked towards the door. “Touching, door holding, calling me baby…”

“Oh that reminds me,” Azula said, walking back to the car and grabbing her bag from the back. “Do you want to know why I’m so happy?”

Ty Lee nodded as she pulled a key out of her pocket and pushed it into the door, unlocking it.

“I think I found a way to increase my company profits tenfold,” Azula said with a wide smile. 

Ty Lee turned to her with the key still in the door, her mouth open. 

“You run the most profitable company in the country,” she said. 

“I know,” Azula said, almost giddy. “But when Ozai was in charge there were aspects that he was running that I had to shut down because they were extremely shady. That reduced the profits greatly, but I had to keep it clean, right? However, I have finally figured out how to cleanse his lingering presence and expand!”

“That’s so exciting baby,” Ty Lee said, throwing herself onto Azula, who lifted her up and spun her around before placing her down and kissing her passionately. 

“And now,” Azula said, “nothing can put a damper on my mood.”

“Just remember that sentiment,” Ty Lee said. 

She pushed open the door and they stepped in. Azula was immediately greeted by an unfamiliar smell. She hated unfamiliar smells, especially in her own home that always smelled like herself, Ty Lee, and the meditative candles her girlfriend liked to burn. In Azula’s opinion, that was the best smell and her house should never smell like anything else.

Ty Lee saw Azula’s jaw tighten and she raised a hand to rub it until it unclenched. 

Azula plastered on a fake smile, placed her bag down, and entered the house further.

“Hello,” she called as she placed her bag down and took off her shoes. 

“Oh hello,” a voice called back. 

Ty Lee’s dad emerged from the kitchen into the living room which was accessible through the foyer. 

“It’s very good to see you sir,” Azula greeted him with a bow. 

“It’s good to see you too,” he said with a smile. “You don’t have to be so formal,” he added, walking up to her and enveloping her in a hug. “I feel like I’ve told you a million times that you should feel free to call me Shoji.”

Azula stiffened and waited for him to let go. 

Ty Lee walked up beside her when he let go and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“You’ve always been stiff,” Shoji chuckled. “Maybe that helps with business. How did you get to be so successful? Was it the stiffness? You know stiffness isn’t great for a healthy romance. Are you this stiff with my daughter?” 

Azula furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to answer before Ty Lee’s mom emerged from the kitchen.

“Hello dear,” she said. 

“Good to see you Yuka,” Azula said, proud of herself for remembering Ty Lee’s mom's name, bowing to her as well.

“I hope you don’t mind, we made ourselves at home in the kitchen,” she said. 

“It’s perfectly alright. If anything, I’m sorry we don’t have any ingredients or anything,” Azula said. “We were planning on going out.”

Ty Lee’s mother shook her head. 

“That explains it,” she said, turning to her husband. “And here we thought you were starving our daughter.”

“I already told you we weren’t planning on eating here mom,” Ty Lee said blushing. 

“Good thing I brought everything we could need,” Yuka replied with a clap. “Come to the kitchen,” she added, disappearing into it again. 

Ty Lee’s dad followed her. 

“Invited to my own kitchen,” Azula commented quietly to Ty Lee. 

“Something different,” Ty Lee said, kissing her cheek and leading her to the kitchen. 

Yuka was presiding over several pots and pans while Shoji held the supporting roles of cutting and dicing things. 

Azula and Ty Lee sat down at the counter. 

“I hope you didn’t have a difficult drive here,” Azula said. 

“It was very pleasant,” Ty Lee’s dad said. “But I have to say, your security is intense. Why is your house so well guarded?”

“I insisted when we had this house built that it be well protected,” Azula answered, playing with a small amount of lightning on her fingertips. 

Ty Lee knew this was a sign she was agitated, as it was a habit she’d kept since they were 15 years old.

“I guess big business tycoons need to be kept safe,” Yuka said. “Although maybe consider an exception for your future in laws,” she added with a wink.

Ty Lee both blushed and looked away from her parents. Shoji laughed. 

“Oh come now,” he said. “It’s been almost ten years, when’s the wedding?”

“Dad stop,” Ty Lee said. “We’re only 23.”

“Your father and I were married with a child by that age,” her mom responded, putting the food she had cooked onto plates. “And we had only known each other a small fraction of the time you two have.”

Azula noticed she had chosen the expensive china plates as opposed to the cheaper ones that were more easily accessible. 

“When we get engaged you’ll be the first to know,” Azula said, composing herself. “But in terms of lessening security I’m afraid I can’t do that. The only people that can access the system are myself and Ty. I have something far more important than a tycoon to protect,” she added, looking at her girlfriend who melted under her soft gaze.

“ _When_ we get engaged?” Ty Lee asked, looking at her. 

Azula rolled her eyes, indicating that this was a discussion for later. 

Ty Lee’s mother put down the plates in front of them. 

“A colonial special,” she announced as she sat down. “Now where might I find some utensils?”

“You mean you haven’t encountered them while rifling through my kitchen,” Azula asked in a tone that was slightly too pleasant to be perceived as angrily as the words were. 

Ty Lee pinched her leg under the table. 

“They’re right behind you," Azula said with a sigh, pointing at the drawer containing silverware.

She pried Ty Lee’s hand off of her leg and brought it to the surface of the table, holding it loosely. 

“Oh I never noticed you were left handed Azula,” Shoji said as they picked up their utensils and began to eat. 

“I’m not,'' she replied, while continuing to eat with her left hand.

“They’re so cute Sho, look at them,” Yuka said. “So in love.”

Azula knew Ty Lee hated being talked about as if she wasn’t there. She squeezed her hand lightly and got a squeeze back. 

Most of the meal passed amicably while Yuka and Ty Lee chatted about the other daughters in their family and Ty Lee’s mom used every opportunity to highlight their respective financial situations and marital statuses. 

“So Azula, would you mind talking shop for a minute,” Ty Lee’s dad asked when they were almost done eating. 

“In what sense,” Azula asked. 

“I was just talking with my friends about the future of Agni Corp,” he said.

“Oh yeah?” Azula asked dryly. “What did they have to say about it?”

“The future looks bright,” he said. 

“I’m relieved you think so,” Azula said. “Otherwise I might have had to shut down and liquidate.”

Ty Lee’s parents blinked at her, not knowing how to respond. Ty Lee giggled, causing them to crack smiles as well.

“Do you think now is a good time to buy stock,” Shoji pressed.

“I’m not sure I can give you advice like that,” Azula said, shifting in her seat and putting her utensils down. “But may I offer you tea?”

“Tea would be nice,” Ty Lee chimed in. 

Azula nodded and kissed her temple before getting up and walking over to the kettle, preparing the tea making ingredients.

“Not even one little tip for your future father in law?” Shoji asked.

“You are a very widely respected and successful business man,” Azula said. “No need to get caught up in insider trading. Is green tea okay?”

“Green tea is wonderful,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula smiled a little at her girlfriend’s efforts to divert the course of the conversation. It wasn’t the first time Ty Lee’s dad had tried to fish for information about Azula’s company and it wouldn’t be the last, but it was never a pleasant discussion. 

Azula brought four cups of tea over to the table and sat back down next to Ty Lee.

“Maybe you are interested in an investor then,” Shoji asked. 

“I think I am all good in that department for now,” Azula said shortly, effectively ending that conversation. 

“You have a very nice house,” Yuka commented as they sipped the tea. 

“Thank you,” Azula replied. 

“How much did it cost,” Shoji asked. 

Azula pursed her lips and looked at Ty Lee. 

“Why is that important dad?”

“I’m just curious,” he replied. “Your mother and I took the liberty of touring the house while you were out and we found seven bedrooms and seven bathrooms. That’s quite large. Lots of space for children.”

“We bought the land and built the house on it,” Azula said. “The architect said it would be best with seven bedrooms so we have seven bedrooms.”

“So are there grandchildren in our future,” Yuka asked.

“With seven daughters that is an inevitability,” Azula said. 

“Without children where will your shares in the company go?” Shoji asked. 

“Are you volunteering yourself as our heir,” Azula asked, her tone growing agitated. 

Ty Lee brought her arm under the table again and began stroking Azula’s leg. 

“I want to have kids,” she said. 

Azula exhaled deeply, trying to relax. She turned to look at Ty Lee. 

“Then we’d better have a child, don’t we?”

Ty Lee smiled at her and nodded. 

“So does Ty Lee own part of the house or is she left on the street if you break up,” her dad asked with a smile. 

“We’re not going to break up dad,” Ty Lee said. 

“She still hasn’t married you,” he commented. “Maybe she doesn’t want to.”

“Ty Lee owns half of everything,” Azula said. “But I don’t plan on breaking up with her.”

“Again,” Shoji commented.

“That was nine years ago!” Ty Lee exclaimed. 

Azula turned to the wall and pressed a button. 

“Shall we have dessert?”

“Who are you talking to,” Yuka asked. 

“The help,” Azula drawled as a man came in with a tray of cakes and cookies. 

“You have a chef? Why would you ever go out,” Ty Lee’s dad asked incredulously. 

“The pastry chef and the meal chef work different days,” Ty Lee supplied. “Today the pastry chef was here, tomorrow the meal chef will come.”

“Neither of you cook?” Yuka asked. 

“No need,” Azula said.

She took a cookie off of the platter after it was set down and snapped it in half, offering a piece to her girlfriend.

Ty Lee smiled and took it as they began to eat slowly. 

“Is she only allowed to have half a cookie,” Ty Lee’s mom asked as she watched them eat. 

Azula furrowed her eyebrows. 

“Of course not,” she said. 

“Why did you break a cookie in two and pick which piece she was going to have,” Shoji asked. “Is it about keeping her skinny, because you know she won’t look like that forever.”

“Dad!” Ty Lee exclaimed loudly, blushing. 

“If you’ll believe it, Yu used to be in that good shape as well,” Shoji continued. 

“Dad stop!” Ty Lee said.

Azula brought her arm around Ty Lee’s back and rubbed her shoulder. 

“It’s not that deep,” she said, imitating Mai’s deadpan in order to diffuse the argument. “If I ate the whole cookie she would have been upset because she didn’t get to try it. I don’t care what shape Ty is in.”

Ty Lee nodded. Then, as if to prove a point she grabbed another cookie and pushed the entire thing into her mouth. 

Azula chuckled and wiped the crumbs off of her lips. She pushed back Ty Lee’s braid and leaned into her ear. 

“You’re too cute,” she whispered, causing Ty Lee to smile goofily. 

“Can you two spare a room for us to spend the night,” Ty Lee’s mom asked. 

“I already told you that you could mom,” Ty Lee said. 

“I wanted to hear what ‘Zula thought,” Yuka replied. 

Azula visibility cringed at Ty Lee’s mom calling her by the pet name that only Ty Lee ever called her. 

“We would certainly be delighted if you two stayed over,” Azula said with a forced smile. “I assume you have already picked a room?”

“We found the one with the blue theme especially cozy,” Shoji replied. 

“The one directly next to the master,” Azula said. 

“Oh is it,” Shoji asked, sounding not the least bit surprised. 

“Well it seems like as good a time as any to turn in,” Azula said. 

“It’s 7 o’clock ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said. 

“Oh is it,” Azula asked, looking at her watch. “Definitely bedtime.”

Ty Lee giggled as she stood and grabbed her hand, pressing the button to call the maid to clear the plates. 

“Seven is a little early for us,” Yuka said. 

“Feel free to enjoy any of the amenities of the house. There’s a movie theater downstairs, a game room on this level, and a library on the topmost floor,” Azula said. “You know where the bathroom is, it’s right inside of the room you picked.”

“We were actually hoping to chat a little more,” Ty Lee’s mom said with a smile. 

Azula held back a groan as she wove her fingers through Ty Lee’s. 

“Alright,” she said. “Would it be okay if I just borrowed Ty for a second? We’ll be right back.”

Her parents shrugged and Azula didn’t wait for any more of a sign. She pulled Ty Lee out of the kitchen, past the living room and into a small, soundproof booth that blended into the wall. 

The security room. 

“Out,” Azula ordered the man who was sitting watching the screens. “I’m taking over for the next ten minutes.”

The man nodded and left quickly. 

Only when the door was closed did Azula allow herself to sit in one of the large chairs in front of the panel of screens and groan loudly. 

Ty Lee walked over to her and sat down in her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

“I’m sorry,” Azula said as she buried her face into Ty Lee’s neck. “I needed a break.”

Ty Lee chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 

“Don’t apologize baby,” she whispered. “I needed one too.”

“They’re just so frustrating,” Azula complained as she slipped her hands underneath Ty Lee’s shirt and began to rub her back slowly.

“I know,” Ty Lee said, melting into the touch. 

“And of course they want the room right next to ours,” Azula continued, her hands roaming further up Ty Lee’s back, playing with the clip to her bra. “It’s really a wonder they haven’t started asking questions about our sex life. It’s like they take pleasure in making me upset. I just don’t understand.”

“Me neither ‘Zula,” Ty Lee half said, half moaned as Azula finally unclipped her bra and transferred her hand to Ty Lee’s front.

“I provide for you. You’re happy,” Azula said, a little insecurity flooding into the questions that were poorly disguised as statements. 

Ty Lee nodded and began to trail kisses along Azula’s neck. 

“So happy, baby,” she said as Azula lifted her swiftly and pressed her onto the security desk, sweeping the papers that were on top of it off to the side. 

Ty Lee giggled as she wrapped her legs around Azula’s waist and pulled her closer. 

“‘Zula,” Ty Lee groaned as Azula pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the side. 

“Ty,” Azula replied, leaning in to kiss her just as an alarm went off on one of the monitors. 

“What the fuck,” Azula said, pulling away from her girlfriend, who let out a needy whine. 

The alarm was coming from the master bathroom. 

“They’re trying to open _the_ closet,” Azula said, watching Yuka tug on the doors.

“Hmm?” Ty Lee turned around and immediately buried her face in her hands. 

“Good thing I have it locked,” Azula whispered into Ty Lee’s ear. “Don’t need your parents to find the extensive collection we’ve put together.”

Ty Lee turned redder beneath her hands. 

“Why are they like this,” she complained. 

Azula chuckled and peeled her hands away from her face, holding both of them in her own. 

“Do you think they know what they’re looking for?”

Ty Lee furrowed her brows and reached for the intercom button into the master bathroom. 

“I got it baby,” Azula said, batting her hand away and pressing the button herself. “You seem to have mistaken our bathroom for yours,” she said coldly into the microphone. 

Yuka and Shoji jumped at the voice that seemingly came from nowhere. 

“Are you missing something in particular,” Azula continued. 

Shoji swiveled his head in every direction looking for how to communicate back to her.

“You don’t need to say anything,” Azula said. “You can just respect our privacy and walk out of the bathroom right now.”

She lifted her finger from the button and crossed her arms as she watched Ty Lee’s parents shuffle out of the bathroom. 

“That was a little mean,” Ty Lee said as she turned back to face Azula. Absent-mindedly, she lifted her leg and rested it on Azula’s shoulder. 

Azula shrugged and rubbed her shin. 

“My patience has worn thin,” she said. “Which is why I suggested going to sleep.”

“Were you serious about going to sleep at 7?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Deadly,” Azula said, kissing her gently. “At least that way we can sleep a few hours and when we wake up we can have some uninterrupted fun, being sure there’s no one listening at the wall.”

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow kissing her back. 

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” she said. 

“Unless you want to talk with them more? I did say that nothing would put a damper on my mood. Maybe your parents have already booked a wedding venue, found us a donor, and decorated the nursery,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee sighed and pressed her forehead to Azula’s chest. 

“I’m actually super ready for bed,” she said as Azula rubbed her neck. 

“Wonderful,” Azula whispered. “Shall we?”


End file.
